Just Another Phone Call
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Natsume's on the verge of dying and Mikan needs to help. But Reo's the cause for Natsume's condition and above all, Reo's Mikan's fiance. Mikan tries her hardest to let Natsume live a life only to her mind, the only way to let him live is...for her to die
1. Chapter 1

This is BloodyHolly speaking so I'd just like to say, I really appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed all of my other fictions

**This is BloodyHolly speaking so I'd just like to say, I really appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed all of my other fictions. Thank you very much! Though I probably won't be online much from now on. I have a VERY big exam this year so my dad told me to stop using the comp. But that doesn't mean I won't be updating. So, this is just to inform you guys. Thanks again and here goes my story.**

**Just another Phone Call**

**Summary**

**To think that our little Mikan is a part of a yakuza clan and she was raised as the head was unexpected. What was more unexpected is that from the Fire Casters clan, lies a boy with no hope to live and she comes along to cheer him up. Will the yakuza clan accept this behavior of their leader or will they dispose of her? It's a tale of two brothers fighting for their love, their rights and their wish.**

**The story starts now…**

"Ojou-sama, please be aware of your position. One mistake in your sentences can kill a person without any response ," said a man who was once the leader of an abandoned Witchcraft clan. His name is Ryuzaki Hotori.

**(A/N: Example, if she suddenly say she despises someone, one of the members of her clan will kill the person immediately)**

"I am aware of that Hotori-san and have you ever seen me disrespectfully let anyone be killed. My sentences are law and law must be obeyed bla bla bla…and I know that," Mikan said solemnly and walked to her room.

"Ojou-sama is such a wonderful person!" said one of the members.

"Yes, she truly is. Aikawa-sama (Mikan's late father) has raised her well. Even in the slightest risky situation, Ojou-sama can think of the easiest way to solve it without even breaking her thoughts," said another member.

"May I ask all of you if you have ever seen Ojou-sama smile?" Hotori asked and looked around in the crowd.

"Honestly speaking, no, I have never," said a member. "May we know why?"

"The thing is, no one has ever taught her how to smile. So if you have seen her smile or smirk, I would like you to report it to me at once. She might have some evil corrupted plan in her head," said Hotori. _Though I doubt she ever will have a corrupted mind._

"Ojou-sama can't smile? How pitiful," A member thought.

"It's for the best, if she smiles in front of an enemy, it would look as if she's weak and defend less," Another member replied.

"Wouldn't that actually be good? We're actually going to fool the enemy, they lose, and we win!" A member shouted and some other people started to nod.

"Like Hotori-san said. Whosoever sees a smile on that lady's face must report it to him, it's either that, or your clan dies," A boy stepped out from the crowd and presented himself.

"Reo-sama!" Everyone bowed. "Welcome back, Ojou-sama is in the dining room preparing to have her dinner. Please follow us," Everyone said in unison and brought Reo royally into the dining room.

Reo is the son of the Fire Casters clan. The second most famous (and powerful) yakuza group in the Kyoto region of Japan. He's raised to lead his clan as well as Mikan. The only thing that differentiates Mikan and him is that he is too much of a fighter than a leader and more selfish than generous.

"Mikan-san," Reo said as he approached the small girl eating her dinner. She faced him with disgust and stood up. She finished her glass of water and got out her long silver made sword in a flash. She ran towards Reo preparing to cut him and swished her sword towards her left. Reo took out his gold made gun and forcefully stopped the sword from reaching his rear abdomen.

Mikan jumped backwards and inwards then she stood up straight. She put back her sword inside the sword pocket placed on her right side and laid a straightforward lip saying 'Leave me alone'. "Welcome, Reo-san." Mikan greeted and the both of them bowed and received applause from the members which watched the fighting scene between the two leaders which is considered as a greeting between successors.

"I think it was a great idea that Aikawa-san engaged Ojou-sama with Reo-sama!" One of them said.

"They're perfect for one another," Another guy said then everyone left the dining room leaving the two leaders and Hotori-san inside the dining room to eat.

"So what brings you to my peaceful home?" Mikan asked as she ordered her dessert from the maids.

"To meet my wife, what other thoughts could there be?" Reo smiled.

_To meet your to__** be **__wife who's rich and has plenty of money to spare when she dies! That's all in your head after all._ "Well, I'm glad you're here to see me but at a bad timing. I just came back from my meeting in Tokyo and I'm awfully tired. I would feel guilty that you're here while I fell asleep so won't you go back?" Mikan asked in her sweet tone, but in her head was screaming "GET OUTTA MY HOUSE YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Oh is that so? Does she have any plans for tomorrow, Hotori-san?" Reo asked. Hotori took out Mikan's schedule and nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately. Tomorrow's the day she enters her first day of senior high school. She's going to be sixteen soon after all," Hotori-san said.

"Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow," Reo said and turned his back to the door.

"What ever for?" Mikan faced Reo and asked.

"I'll be asking father to let me enter the same school as you," Reo smiled and left.

"ARGH!!" Mikan stomped her feet to her room. "JUST WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" Mikan shouted.

"Your fiancé," Hotori said and stepped into Mikan's bedroom. "Our members would really be surprised to see you in this situation. They think you're a yakuza goddess whatever that means," Hotori sweat dropped.

"SO WHAT?! Just because he's my fiancé, he thinks he can conquer me before we even get married?! He is definitely not like his brother!" Mikan screamed.

"Brother? What brother?" Hotori asked. _How does she know about the 'sons' of the Fire Casters clan?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean brother, I meant father. I've met his father and he was considerate and thoughtful, unlike my father who instantly engaged me to that wretched boy just because I got along with him on the first day I met him!" Mikan said. _Phew! Glad I thought of something. If Hotori-san knew about me hanging around in the Fire Casters home and searching for the forbidden room to find Natsume, I'd probably be dead._ "I'm sorry, but is there a **brother** in the clan perhaps?" Mikan tried to persuade Hotori-san to spill so then she could explain what she knows.

"No, fortunately. The wife of the leader died after she gave birth to Reo, and to keep his loyalty to his wife, he shall never marry anyone as long as he lives," Hotori-san said.

_AND NATSUME!! SHE GAVE BIRTH TO NATSUME TOO!_ "That's sweet. I bet Reo is just **waiting** for me to die and get hitched with the nearest slut," Mikan smirked.

"Ojou-sama. Please be careful of your smiles and smirks," Hotori warned.

"Oh right, I forgot. Now if you'd leave me alone, I'd like to change my clothes and sleep," Mikan said. Hotori bowed in front of her and stepped out of the room. Mikan instantly took out her jacket and her jeans. She put them on instantly and locked the door to her room.

Mikan jumped from her window on the second floor. She caught the tree branch and swung over the electrical fence which surrounds her clan's grounds. She stopped a cab and demanded him to drive to the Fire Casters clan headquarters.

The cab stopped in front of the huge land and large metal gates. Mikan got out and paid her fare to the cab driver. Instead of using her authority as the leader of a powerful yakuza group to enter the second powerful group, she prefers to rush along to the back of the land and sneak in.

Her main purpose to come to the Fire Casters clan was to meet only one person. He may be cold and always feel self righteous, but he can be considerate once in a while to Mikan. And who is that boy? That boy is Natsume, Reo's twin brother who was scheduled to die within less than a year.

Mikan jumped over the metal and heat sensor gate walls. She jumped on top of the main house's roof and started to walk as fast as her feet could take her to the forbidden chambers. Her feet were slick and fast and could only be called as 'undetectable' to one's hearing.

She went into the deep garden of the land. There was a specially made room where only the leader of Fire Casters clan, and the son knew. But Mikan can sense the presence of another human in the grounds when she first came to visit the clan.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked and she slowly opens the door.

"Just how many times must I tell you that you're not needed here?" Natsume asked as he was reading a manga on his bed with a small lamp lighting up the whole room. Mikan smiled and went inside the room and closed the door shut.

"I've bought the new latest mangas of Death Note," Mikan smiled and handed the mangas to Natsume.

"Just leave it on the table," Natsume replied and continued to read his manga. Mikan smiled and sat on Natsume's bed.

"Guess what?! I'm going to high school tomorrow," Mikan clapped her hands.

"Well, yahoo for you and boohoo for me. Isn't that what I always say to when you come here to tell me good news about your life?" Natsume solemnly said.

"I have more plans in my mind that could make you come to school with me," Mikan said.

"Yeah right. Security is tight here," Natsume said.

"And just how the hell do you explain the fact that I always manage to sneak out and come here without ever getting caught?" Mikan asked. "I'm god's favorite daughter! I can help you out! I promise!" Mikan put out her hand and swore. "You do want to live in the outside world don't you?"

Natsume put down his manga on his lap and started thinking. As he was about to answer no, Mikan interrupted him.

"Someone's here. I have to go. I'll send ChiChi to tell you my plan. Bye," Mikan smiled and waved to Natsume. She opened the door and jumped on the roof top of his room. She saw lights circling the grounds.

She jumps from branch to branch and avoided all the lights. She got on top of the main house's roof and walked on it fast. Little did she know, there was a tile that's broken and she tripped on it. She fell from the roof top and fell to the ground.

Reo and his father, Kaito, heard the loud thump outside of the house and rushed out. They saw Mikan lying down on the grass with quite a lot of scratches and bruises.

"Mikan-chan!" Kaito shouted and carried Mikan towards one of the guest rooms inside the house.

_Damn it, I was so busted!!_ Mikan thought as she pretended to be unconscious. Reo saw Mikan's eye lashes slowly fluttering up and down so he suspected that she's awake and hiding something and it didn't take a genius to find out what.

"What were you doing here in the middle of the night?" Kaito scolded and asked Mikan.

"Umm…well," Mikan started.

"I actually invited her over in the evening, but since she was late, I assume she wasn't coming so I asked the guards to start the rounds and activate the alarms. I didn't actually think she would still come," Reo lied and eyed Mikan in disgust and Mikan did the same to Reo.

"Oh, I see. Well, you're welcome to stay the night Mikan-chan," Kaito answered.

"Thank….,"

"That's not really possible, father. She has to start her first day of school tomorrow. Her documents are at home; wouldn't it be a waste of money if she has to drive back and forth?" Reo asked, stating a point.

"That's quite true. Mikan-chan, I'll ask Bu-chan to send you home in our car. It's not good for a girl your age to be wondering in the streets in this late hour," Kaito said.

"It sure isn't," Reo said. Mikan sent a wide glare towards Reo and thanked Kaito. Kaito stood up to call the driver.

"You still came even when he told you he didn't need you. What an annoying brat. To think my life was planned to marry an obnoxious girl like you, heh," Reo snorted. Mikan was about to lay a punch on sorrowful face until Kaito came back to inform her that the car was ready. She nodded her head and followed Kaito towards the car.

Meanwhile, Reo took out the keys to the Forbidden Room and headed there. He unlocked the door and stepped in. An unexpected welcome was present at the moment. Natsume thought it was Mikan outside the door so he threw his large pillow towards Reo.

"GOD DAMN'S IT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS SAYING TO YOU DAY BY DAY?" He shouted and had a smile of victory in place on his face and it turned into a frown when he saw his twin brother.

"**Who** doesn't understand? Day by day? So who is it that has been visiting you?" Reo asked sternly and a death glare met up with him from Natsume's eyes.

"Answer me, you bastard!" Reo kicked Natsume which made him fly towards the other wall and crashed to the floor. Reo was heading towards Natsume to tell him a warning.

Natsume laid out his palm in front of himself and dragon-like fire came out of it searching for a body to burn. The dragon twirled around Reo heating up his face and body which made Reo fall back. Natsume stood up, breathing heavily.

"Your fiancé visited me. Day by day and night by night. She visited me unlike you cold beings who caged me in this bloody room," Natsume was now on fire, his body turned red and he made fire stay on his palms to keep Reo away from him. "If you still haven't put a thought in your head which clearly understands the fact that **I'm **supposed to be the heir to the clan! Mikan was to be **my** fiancé! And **I am** far stronger than you!"

"Well, if **you** haven't realized, **I am** now the heir to the clan. Mikan is now **mine**! And **you** are to die in less than a year. What makes you think you can still be stronger and beat me?" Reo asked as the fire around his body disappeared. He saw Natsume fell down to his knees as he caught his breath. "Now, if you don't want me to hurt Mikan in the near future, I suggest you never meet up with her again."

Reo left Natsume's room and went through the annoying jungle. Natsume sat on his bed and started drinking some milk that Mikan bought for him minutes ago. He pretended nothing has happened and continued to read his manga, just until a small pigeon arrived with a note attached to its feet. It had a collar by the name of ChiChi.

Natsume read the small letter and smiled. To him, it was as if he received a blessing from god by the letter, but to everyone else, it seems like the letter meant nothing at all.

**Here's the first chapter… hope ya like it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**BloodyHolly here again. Just to remind you guys… I know there're a lot of OOC's so I'm really sorry but it's just how the story goes. Thanks to all that has reviewed.**

Mikan woke up with a great smile spread across her face and stood up straight. She stretched her body a few times and went to bathe. She went out, change into her school's sailor uniform of red and a small shade of pink on the ribbon.

She went downstairs to the dining room with a straight face as everyone wished her good luck on her first day of school. She bowed her head to approve the wishes. She sat down and ate her omelet quietly. In her head, she was smiling gleefully wondering how her new plan would work out and if Natsume received the message and if he approves of it.

"Reo-sama is here, Ojou-sama," Hotori said as he approached Mikan. Mikan unhappily nodded her head and stood up. Hotori reached for her bag and handed it over to Reo's driver.

Mikan went inside the limo with Reo and sat quietly. The both of them didn't speak at all throughout the road to school. As they arrived in front of the gates, Mikan placed her long and sharp fingernails on her throat. "If you tell anyone about our engagement, I swear to cut out my throat so you won't have a cent of any of my possessions." Mikan threatened and made a small cut on her neck.

Small amount of blood oozed out of it which sent Reo to a horrible world. If Hotori knew Mikan would do something like that to herself by the cause of Reo's own lips, Hotori would seriously kill Reo.

Reo nodded and left the limo the same time Mikan did. Everyone's eyes were on them, the bronze and the beautiful all in one package coming out from the limo. The both of them have the brains, the looks and they absolutely have the money.

Guys surrounded Mikan as well as girls surrounding Reo. Only one soft brown haired boy sat behind a tree watching them from afar and smirking his way towards the office.

* * *

"Class, we will be having some new students today in class for the rest of the year. You may come in," A teacher called out and Mikan and Reo stepped into the classroom.

"Morning, my name's Sakura Mikan and I am to be sixteen and intend to own my father's company in the future," Mikan lied.

"Hyuuga Reo, sixteen and a martial artist," Reo said.

"Class, do you have any questions to ask your new classmates?" The teacher announced.

The whole class was swooning while they stared at Mikan and Reo. One hand shot up, it was a boy by the name of Koko.

"Are you guys dating?" He asked.

_Worse than that, we're engaged!_ The both of them thought and Mikan shook her head. "We're just plain neighbors and childhood friends."

"Are you taken by any chance?" A boy asked.

"No…well…," Mikan started and rubbed her head. The boy shouted a 'strike' and started laughing with his group.

"OK, you may ask further questions later," The teacher said. "Hyuuga-san, please sit at that empty seat next to Ms. Kiriko and Sakura-san please sit at that seat behind the class." The teacher pointed out.

Reo sat next to a girl by the name of Suki Kiriko and Mikan sat on an empty table of no one. She sat alone in the back. She was satisfied and relieved that she didn't have to sit next to Reo.

"My name is Narumi just call me sensei from today onwards. I have the habit of placing students sitting with the opposite gender because if girls sit with girls, a havoc of gossips will spread and if boys sit with boys; god knows what kind of crap they'll talk about." Narumi stated and continued talking about their schedules until a boy came into the classroom.

"Oh, yes, we have another new student too," Narumi said and that boy came in. He had 'soft brown hair' but his eyes didn't match his complexion. His eyes were the color of a crimson-like ruby. He was wearing the maroon colored uniform untidily. So to say, it looks like, the hair didn't match instead of the eyes, Let's say, he's hot if he had a raven colored hair.

"Takuya Daichi," He introduced. "Already sixteen and I'm someone you'd rather not mess around with." With that type of tone in his voice and the way he spoke, Mikan perked up and saw 'Natsume'.

"Alright then, I guess we shouldn't let anyone have the chance to ask any questions. Please sit next to our new student Sakura-san. Since you two are new, I think you'll get along great." Narumi stated and all teachers were suddenly called to the principal office because of 'something'.

Takuya walked towards his seat next Mikan. Mikan held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Mikan." Mikan said and whispered. "YAY! You came!"

"Don't talk to me," Takuya said and whispered, "I mean it! Don't talk to me!"

Reo saw them talking to each other but not in a happy way so he didn't mind nor realize Natsume talking to Mikan. To him, the guy was merely someone making his plans easily. Ignoring Mikan and receiving her properties and all her wealth. What more could someone like him with no morals want?

* * *

"So what did you do to persuade the principal? I mean, how did he let you join the school in such short notice? I haven't planned it that far so I was shocked when I saw you in my homeroom," Mikan smiled as she gave Natsume some honey tea. Natsume took it and smirked after he took a sip.

"Did you hear the announcement when all teachers are to be in the office?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded her head as she remembered it.

"Well, the reason they were called was because the principal fainted. I heated his body that made him have some kind of a high fever then he collapsed. I took the new student forms from his drawers and filled it all up and filed it into a file which I put inside your class's group. I sent a text message to your homeroom teacher and said there will be **three** new students present in your classroom today and onwards," Natsume smiled and finished his tea.

Mikan was dumbfounded. Her mouth was wide open and a fly could land inside it any second.

"Oh, and I guess the secretary found the principal in that condition and asked for help by the speaker," Natsume thought.

"NATSUME!! You weren't supposed to hurt anyone when you come to school!!" Mikan scolded and took his pillow and hit him a lot of times.

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

"Hey Takuya! Hotori-san is making Sashimi today, do you want me to bring it over tomorrow?" Mikan asked with her hands on the back finger crossed.

"Whatever…," Takuya said and they sat under the Sakura tree. Takuya was just listening to every word and nonsense she was talking about.

Reo saw them talking under the Sakura tree which is well known as the 'True Love' tree as believed by the Fire Casters clan. _Just what in the world are they talking about? It couldn't be love…they don't match each other anyway. I mean, Mikan is bloody talkative and that Takuya guy is practically using her to get his lunches. Could she possibly, accidentally fall in love with him perhaps? Is it even possible?_

Reo saw Mikan hit Takuya's head hard when he was not answering her question. _I can't take any chances, he could seriously ruin my plan._

That day after school, Reo asked Takuya to meet up with him inside of the gym.

"Daichi Takuya, I would really appreciate it if you stay away from my fiancé. I'll give you anything, just name it, with my family's name and money, you can even get the white house," Reo said and crossed his arms.

"Why? Are you worried that your so called fiancé will run to me instead of you when she's in need for help? Never thought you would admit who your fiancé was in the first place. I though it was a _secret_," Takuya smirked. "Besides, your worries are useless. She's completely in my trance now, she belongs to me."

"Yeah right, with the looks of your relationship right now, it looks like you guys are enemies more than lovers," Reo snorted.

"Doesn't that phrase talk the same thing about you? I mean, you're ugly, she's pretty yet you're engaged to each other. No match at all," Takuya chuckled. "Besides, we're just faking our relationship. It may look like we're in a bad situation, but I've made love to her more than three times." Takuya made a peace sign to Reo and suddenly blushed when he realised about what he just said..

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Reo was about to punch Takuya until he felt his body temperature rising rapidly. Reo pulled back his fists and stared at Takuya. He touched his fist and glared. "Who in the world are you?"

Takuya's eyes were half closed like a demon and bloody red. "Tsk…tsk…tsk. How rude to speak to someone from your own family, your own clan family member. I am someone who's supposed to rise as the heir to your stupid clan so I'm just taking what's rightfully mine." Takuya answered straight forwardly. Reo instantly suspected someone from his clan is turning their backs against him and ruining his life. "So the first 'right' thing I'm taking is Mikan herself."

Takuya laughed when he noticed Mikan was standing next to him when he went out of the room.

"I read Reo's mind a few moments ago! You wouldn't believe what he thought was happening?! He thought that Kaito-sama (Natsume's and Reo's father) has kicked out one of the members of his clan and they're taking revenge." Mikan giggled and Takuya just chuckled. _It's going to be real soon that you'll realize who I am, and I think it'll be too late to undo the past, __**'Onii-chan'**__. _ Takuya smirked and walked into Mikan's limo.

_That night…_

"THIS IS IT! ADMIT YOURSELVES! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS TAKUYA?! If you admit now, I won't give you a harsh punishment for going against me," Reo shouted to his kouhais (junior members).

Natsume heard what Reo said from Mikan's visit that night and all he did was laugh. Mikan brought over some teppanyaki from her home and some Japanese tea and had 'dinner' with Natsume. As days pass by, Natsume enjoyed Mikan's company although she can be talkative sometimes.

* * *

_In class…_

"NATSUME?!" Mikan shouted to Takuya and the whole class heard her but Reo caught that word far more important than anyone. Mikan realized everyone was staring at her and she made a back up phrase and shouted "Just who the hell is Natsume, TAKUYA?!"

Takuya hold his laugh inside his stomach and whispered 'Busted' to Mikan then she slapped him and walked out of the classroom.

"What happened, Takuya-kun?" Koko asked as he, Mochu and Iinchou walked to Takuya.

"Oh, I told her there was this guy by the name of Natsume saw her panties the other day and told me about it, then she went berserk," Takuya explained and the three boys just said 'oh'.

"I wondered what color of panties she wears." Koko said.

Reo looked at Takuya. He doesn't look anything like his brother. His uniform was in perfect shape, (Mikan made the non-messy Natsume into a clean Takuya) his body is well toned and buffed, (Mikan forced Natsume to work out or else he'll look like a wimp) his hair is brown and combed in a neat way, (Mikan sent a hair dye bottle to Natsume before his first day of school by her pigeon and he colored it instantly after he woke up and Mikan comes over early in the morning to iron his clothes and prepare breakfast and comb his hair).

But then Reo put small puzzle pieces together. The cold crimson ruby red eyes that always stares at him with disgust remains the same. He made an obvious fact to himself, Takuya is Natsume.

After the bell rang, Reo asked Takuya to stay in class for a moment to discuss about their 'Social Studies' project. Reo sat on the teacher's table and crossed his arms and legs staring at Takuya who stood still impatiently.

"You really fooled me…Natsume," Reo smirked in victory but frowned when he saw Takuya smirked as well.

"Who knew you were so stupid?!" Takuya laughed. "And I thought you share the same brains as me since we're twins."

"You won't win, EVER, Natsume!" Reo exclaimed.

Takuya shook his head and laughed. "Win? Why bother to win? I don't care about winning. I just want my 'belongings' and practically have each and every one of it. So don't take that thought as revenge, but more like a death wish instead," Takuya continued.

_Bloody bastard!_ Reo thought as he clenched his fists and teeth wishing he could punch Takuya but Takuya has started to heat up the classroom as a warning to Reo to not do anything rash.

"Takuya!!" Mikan shouted outside of the classroom. "Are you in here?!" Mikan asked in front of the classroom even though she already knew where Takuya is. In a way, she claims she can sense him.

Takuya smirked. "Yeah, I'm here. I'll be right out." Takuya grabbed his bags and messed up his hair and took out his tie. "I like this dirty look better. Good luck beating me, _Onii-chan_." Takuya wished Reo luck and left the room and met up with Mikan.

"That wish of luck is going to kill you, Natsume," Reo punched the teacher's table and there were small cuts on his fists. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Reo asked his driver to send him to FC Clinic where Natsume has his usual monthly check up. (FC for Fire Casters in case you were wondering.)

"Mamoru-sensei, how's your plan working out?" Reo asked.

"What plan?" Mamoru-sensei asked. (Help me out, Japanese people call doctors 'sensei' too, right? Correct me if I'm wrong.)

"Don't play dumb. I know you have been putting killer drugs inside the test tubes to inject inside of my brother's body haven't you? Well, I'd like you to do me a favor. My purpose of killing Natsume is far more different that yours but we **need** to kill Natsume to finish our purpose, don't we?" Reo asked and sat on the doctor's chair inside the clinic.

"It's true my purpose is different and our purpose simply will be gained just by killing Natsume, but what's in it for me?" Mamoru-sensei asked.

"You wanted to kill my brother because when he was young he murdered your daughter in one visit, didn't he? That's quite a lame excuse to kill someone but I have to support it. You want revenge for your daughter don't you? Natsume burnt your house down with your wife and daughter inside. Pitiful isn't it?" Reo smirked.

"What do you want?" Mamoru-sensei asked sternly.

"I want you to inject a poison that will make Natsume's death come even nearer, let's say in less than a month. His checkup is in 3 days, right? You've plenty of time to create the poison," Reo said matter-of-factly. "I'll pay you to get the chemicals and equipments."

"I shall not," Mamoru-sensei said. "His death coming nearer will be too risky. People will suspect something."

"Stops your whines and complaints and just do as I say! You won't regret a thing and nor will I!" Reo shouted. "I'll expect the poison to be ready a day before the checkup. I'll contact you soon." Reo took his jacket and left the clinic.

* * *

**Here it is… my second chappie… yay! I finished the whole story already. I'm posting each chapter every two weeks or less, depends on the people who liked the story. If not much people like the story, I like to go slow and steady so other people will have a chance to understand it slower or something, it's a suggestion my friend gave me. Tell me if I'm wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said before. The whole story is finished with an extra chapter of the future! Tell me what you guys think about it after you finish the story.**

_3 Days Later…Checkup day!_

Kaito went and unlocked Natsume's room and ran out secretly into his black Mercedes Benz C200. He didn't want anyone to see Natsume as it'll put his name to shame to have a son who can't even do a thing, or so he thinks. No one in the clan knows about the existence of Natsume except for the driver who always sends Natsume to the clinic and the maid who always sends him food by the cook.

Reo snuck into the car as well with a wide grin placed on his face. Natsume was still asleep on Kaito's lap. When they arrived, Natsume was sent to the checkup room and Mamoru-sensei greeted him unusually. Natsume knows everything just by looking at people's eyes. He knows he's dying because of some of his symptoms in his body's not functioning well but he knows it's not going to be that reason today.

"OK, here's your little 'usual' medicine, Natsume-kun," The doctor tried hard to place a smile on his face. Natsume flinched when the extract of his blood came out and the 'antidote' to his sickness went in.

_That hurt more than usual you bastard!_ Natsume commented in his head.

The doctor pulled Natsume into the X-Ray room and took a look at his body and inside symptoms. He gasped in a realistic way and dropped to the ground.

_NO! NO! NO! This is way too fast. I knew I shouldn't put in that poison. No!_ The doctor screamed in his head. From the computer you can see the inside feature of Natsume's body. You can see his heart pumping, his thoracic cavity moving up and down as he breathes but one thing was definitely unusual. One of Natsume's lungs is bigger than the other. The other one was just too small, like an airless balloon.

"How is he, sensei? Any better?" Kaito asked Mamoru-sensei. Mamoru struggled to find the right words to explain what he did and he saw Reo looking at him, to be more precise, he was glaring at him. Mamoru-sensei nodded slowly in the direction of Reo which made him grin.

"I'm sorry to say, but Natsume-kun's time is getting nearer. One of his bronchus has been blocked and air can't come into his lungs so all the air that he breathes comes crushing into his other lung which makes the surface expand and soon will be destroyed. I can operate on it, I can!" Mamoru-sensei said then he faced and angry look of Reo. "But I can't do it without a spare lung incase one blows up or lose its muscles. He has less than two weeks"

"Oh, dear god! There must be a lot of lungs that can be used right?" Kaito asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, but we need a pure and perfect lung that has never touched anything like germs or bacteria, which is possibly, impossible," Mamoru-sensei faced his head down in regret of what he did. Reo was smiling happily.

"Well, I guess we have no other options then. Good bye then, sensei," Kaito greeted.

Natsume stared at the worried doctor and changed his glance towards the grinning brother. Natsume kept quiet about his thoughts and with what he knows. When Kaito, Reo and Natsume was about to leave the clinic, Natsume burnt and destroyed all the chemicals that was in the clinic and laboratory and it exploded suddenly which made everyone jump but him. Kaito ran outside to help all the other patients to get out. Reo seemingly was helping out, to save his own pathetic life.

Natsume smirked and faced the doctor, "Trying to get revenge on me just because I accidentally killed your family. Lame thing to say. I was only 4 at that time, idiot. What 'could' I think about other than milk, pee, shit and sleep? I WAS A KID! Have a life!" Natsume shouted at the doctor when Reo and Kaito were calling the police and the fire and rescue department.

Kaito realized it was the cause of fire that made the building explode so he looked at Natsume and ran to him. Kaito was trying to calm down Natsume because he thought Natsume was frustrated of the outcome of his checkup (which is possibly his last), even when the blast explosion was actually the cause of Natsume being mad at Reo and the doctor for trying and succeeding to kill him.

* * *

_That same night…_

Mikan happily snuck out from her head quarters as usual and met up with Natsume. Only, he was unusually near the pond of the clan grounds instead of his room which really surprised Mikan. She ran towards Natsume and placed a plastic of goodies next to him and she sat down.

"So…how's my plan working out?" Mikan smiled when she knows what the answer is though her answer was actually wrong.

_Terrible…_Natsume thought. "It's working fine, though I think…"

"Reo is such an idiot to believe such a made up story!" Mikan interrupted and laughed. Natsume knows that Mikan is trying to cheer him up with some thoughts but it's hardly working. Just trying to tell her that he's dying soon is tough. She's not really listening to anything he said.

"Let's go inside, it's getting colder here. How will you go back?" Natsume asked.

"Shooing me away already? That's cruel," Mikan huffed and smiled. "I'll find a way."

The couple walked inside Natsume's room. The whether started becoming windy but in a soothing atmosphere kind of way. Natsume found more hair dye inside the plastic bag that made him feel guilty since he knows he won't be able to go to school anymore because of his sickness.

"Look, Mikan…," Natsume started but stopped when he heard rustles outside of his room and saw a shadow figure which looks exactly like Reo's and he sighed deeply. _That guy never stops._ Natsume wanted something entertaining so he burnt some tree branches behind Reo and it made Reo jump and fell into the big rose bush behind him.

"I'm going to die soon," Natsume said slowly.

"You told me the same thing two years ago when I started hanging around you. You didn't die if you haven't notice," Mikan said and placed the hot cocoa in front of Natsume.

"I'm being serious here, Mikan. Mamoru-sensei said I'm losing a lung, there're chances that I'll die within less than a month," Natsume continued. Mikan dropped the mug of her hot cocoa. She looked away to the window and heard chuckles. She frowned and laid her hand in front of the window and a huge blast of wind hit Reo and sent him flying to the main house. She smiled and frowned when she saw Natsume's face.

"Coward," She said. "You're a fucking coward. You never lived your life to the fullest and only rely on the day you'll disappear from the face of the earth. Coward is the word my father taught me," Mikan said and glared at an astonished face Natsume.

Natsume stared at Mikan and listened carefully to what she said. Sure whatever she said was right, but it's too late now. He's dying and there're hardly any chances for him live.

"No chance, it's better if you just ignore me and pretend I'm already dead. Life would be easier and you can have a normal life," Natsume faced Mikan. Her face was red because she was mad, irritated, sad and angry.

Mikan shook her head in disappointment. "I was just thinking of helping you, but right now, I think the only way to help you is to not to see you **ever** again," Mikan slammed the door shut and he saw her run in the rain and jumped over trees.

Natsume was frustrated but he thought it was for the best. Now she can mix with other people and not get stuck with him for life. Suddenly, the door opened and Reo came in. He was covered with burnt leaves because of Natsume's fire and his hair was in a total mess because of Mikan's wind.

He suddenly smiled and flicked the leaves over his shoulder. Natsume frowned.

"What do you want now? You still **haven't** won," Natsume said.

"What are you saying? She left you, there's no other person she could go to other than me, her fiancé. She's mine completely now, and it's your entire fault," Reo said. "**I . HAVE . WON!**"

Natsume let out an evil laugh and glared at Reo. "Do you think she's going to leave me alone like this and in an ill condition? You still don't understand her. She's going to find some way to save me; you won't have the chance to take her back from me. Like I said as Takuya, she's in my trance. She does everything for me," Natsume continued.

_God…please don't let her do anything for me. She has done enough. I deserve to die. I did nothing but burden everyone else._ Natsume prayed.

* * *

Around 2 weeks have passed by like the wind and Mikan saw neither Takuya nor Natsume once. She didn't see them at all; they're dead to her as he told her to think. But the thought of him dying is totally out of her mind. She **has** to do something. She **can't** let him die. She'll be stupid if she does leave him to die without any trying.

"Ne, Mikan-san. Where's Takuya-kun?" Koko asked.

Mikan struggled to answer that question. Could she really say he's dead? Could she accept that fact when it really happens? "He's at home. It's seems like he's becoming a lazy ass like he told me he was." She answered and left the boy to understand that sentence on his own.

_That's it. I'll go see that bloody doctor who's killing Natsume. Reo and he are behind this, and I intend to redo all their plans again until Natsume lives._ Mikan punched her fist to her palm and contacted her driver to send her to FC Clinic to visit Mamoru-sensei.

"You really can't do anything to prevent his death? YOU MADE THE POISON! You must have the antidote! There has to be?! What if you accidentally took it? You'll have a back up antidote right?" Mikan shouted in the clinic.

Mamoru-sensei shut his mouth. He won't say a thing. "There is no way to cure a malfunctioning lung…unless," He strutted.

"'Unless' WHAT?!" Mikan asked.

"To cure it, he needs a new lung. One that won't be rejected by his body and fits perfectly inside him. That lung must never have alcohol, drugs or nicotine smoke," Mamoru-sensei said. "But there are no lungs like that in my lab. All the donors had at least smoked once."

"Mine…," Mikan whispered. "You can have mine. SAVE HIM WITH MINE! He'll live! My lung isn't corrupted!" Mikan shouted happily.

"Being an organ donor practically means that I can only take that organ…after you die," Mamoru-sensei explained.

"Natsume deserves to live longer! I'll do anything! You have to take my lung for him!" Mikan begged.

"Then explain to me what was the use of me putting in the poison inside him? He was supposed to die! He deserves to die!" Mamoru-sensei shouted.

_SLAAAAP!!_

Mikan slapped Mamoru-sensei's face hard and it left a red mark on his cheek. "No one deserves to die without even having to live." Mikan said. "Your daughter's death wasn't the cause of Natsume," Mikan said. "I was there at the scene, that age when Reo, Natsume and I were 4, Natsume didn't have his fire powers yet."

Mamoru-sensei was shocked to hear this piece of new information.

"Reo had them!" Mikan said. "Reo had it from the age of 1 till 9 and Natsume had it from 10 till now. That's the disadvantage of being twins inside the FC clan. Reo killed your daughter and your wife. NATSUME HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Mikan shouted.

"But…but…Natsume admitted that he killed my family," Mamoru-sensei struggle to find words in his sentence.

"Oh, who wouldn't?! If you were told day by day and year by year that you killed someone, wouldn't you accept the fact someday even when deep in your mind you know you didn't do a bloody thing? That's what happened to Natsume! Reo shut his mind when he killed someone years ago, that's how he manage to talk like anyone else and he doesn't sound or look like a murderer," Mikan explained. "Now could you please help Natsume? Just to say sorry, please do it." Mikan begged.

"If you insist on doing the operation of being a donor, please sign this form," Mamoru-sensei said and went to his desk and retrieved a form and handed it over to Mikan. Mikan smiled and filled up the form happily. By the minute Mikan left the building, she went to the car and told the driver that she'll be hanging around in the FC clan's ground and sent her car off.

She ran towards FC clan and was able to enter simply by her yakuza status. Everyone greeted her, in front of everyone, she has a straight face which states 'don't mess with me' and everyone respects that about her.

"Mikan-chan, how are you? It's been weeks since you last visited us," Kaito asked and invited her into the tea room. Mikan received the equipments to make Japanese tea and finished doing it less than 5 minutes even when that style was meant to finish within 20 minutes, but since she was in a hurry, she had to finish of her stuff quickly.

"I'm fine, more or less, how is Reo doing? I hardly see him in school nowadays," Mikan asked.

"Oh, umm…he's attending a fencing competition in Tokyo so he's not here in the mean time. Ano ne… Mikan-chan, I have a secret that I seriously have to share with you, it includes you," Kaito said. Mikan finished her drink and looked at Kaito solemnly.

"I…I have another son," Kaito admitted.

Mikan barfed out her tea in an unusual way. The way she did it wasn't graceful nor was it nice to see. Kaito was shocked by her behavior. Mikan then placed the sweetest smile Kaito has ever seen on her face.

"So you can finally accept the fact that you can tell me about Natsume?" Mikan asked. The reason she laughed just now was because the way she heard him say it was like he was saying he has been unfaithful and had …'censored'… with another woman and got a new born child.

"You know about Natsume? How?" Kaito asked.

"I fell in love with Natsume, not Reo. Reo was never my type. He's cruel, ABSOLUTELY unfaithful and really sick!" Mikan commented and Kaito looked at Mikan. It was the first time he chatted with Mikan like a friend and not formally like all successors speaks to each other like.

"By the way, that is not the reason I'm here. The thing is, I won't be here any longer. I'm breaking the engagement as of now. I have no reason to stay in the yakuza group any longer. I would appreciate it if you'd follow my request, let Natsume regain his status again. Let him be the heir to Fire Casters, and my clan itself," Mikan asked and kneeled down below Kaito.

"Please! Do not kneel! It doesn't feel right to me! I may speak formally, by my tone is always treating you like a daughter to me, so please, do not kneel nor bow before me," Kaito pushed Mikan up. "I'll follow your request, but the thing is I can't, Natsume is dying real soon! Reo is the only heir left," Kaito continued.

Mikan stood up and dusted her clothes. "That's where you're wrong Kaito-sama. Natsume **will** live. He's strong just babyish." Mikan commented that left through the door. When Kaito wanted to call her back, he opened the door but she vanished.

* * *

Mikan vanished and appeared in front of Natsume's room. As she was about to knock she heard the shatters of glass pieces. She looked through the window and saw Reo and Natsume fighting with each other. _Reo's in a fencing competition, eyh? What a rip off._

Natsume was weak according to her, he couldn't make his fire throws and Reo had cuts from the vase and glasses that Natsume threw at him. Those vases and glasses were all made by Mikan and she gave it as a gift to Natsume 2 years ago. He still kept it till now, well, until it broke.

Now Mikan really felt that she really needed to help Natsume because he looked so weak. She ran out from the clan's grounds and suddenly appeared at a nearby ocean cliff.

"Should I just die here? Commit suicide?" Mikan asked herself. She sat on a bench and looked at the sunset.

"If I die now, the doctor will know where I am and get me to the hospital instantly. And by night time, my lungs will be transferred into Natsume's body, and I will no longer be here. It'll be dark at night, so Natsume won't see me. He'll survive tomorrow and onwards. He'll live, wouldn't he? Oh god! Tell me what I've gotten myself into?" Mikan placed her hands on her face. Then a cool wind breezes through her finger partings and touched her face.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Mikan asked and looked at the sky. Two pigeons flew freely and one landed on Mikan's shoulder.

"ChiChi! You're back? Was your honeymoon that fast?" Mikan laughed when she realized she was talking to a bird. The other pigeon landed on Mikan's other shoulder. "Now where in the world did you two go this time? The Artic?" Mikan joked. She stood up then the birds flew away above the clouds.

Mikan walked over the gate that separates the cliff from her death. She stood still and looked back up and saw her pigeons still flying around. _I just hope you'll be as free as ChiChi, Natsume. Good luck with your operation._ Mikan wished and jumped.

**Be sure to review if you think the story is nice. Give me your comments on the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the death of Mikan! It was the completion of the story! I had to write it! I'M SORRY!**

"Yaaaahhh!!" Natsume suddenly shouted from his slumber. Reo knocked him out from their last fight; he landed on all the pieces of glass from the floor so his face has a lot of scratch marks. He crushed his shirt buttons as if he was feeling some kind of pain in his chest it's just that he couldn't reach it. He stood up and massaged his forehead. He sat down on his bed and burnt all the broken pieces on the floor as a way he cleans things up. Everything turned into ashes and disappeared with the wind.

Kaito suddenly slammed the door open. "NATSUME! We have a donor!! YOU HAVE A DONOR! YOU'LL LIVE!!" Kaito shouted and pulled Natsume out into the woods and reached his Mercedes Benz C200 version and got in. Reo manage to wake up in the middle of the night too, just to see what all the fuss is about. Natsume was still confused with the whole thing. Why did his doctor call his father and told him about a donor? Wasn't he the one who wanted to kill him?

When Natsume, Kaito and Reo reached the hospital, they rushed to the emergency room. Placed Natsume on a bed and rushed towards the operation room. Mamoru-sensei greeted them with a happy face but with a horrible face towards Reo. Natsume felt the pain in his chest is getting worse. It's as if he's getting closer, and closer to the source. He thought of a way to ease his pain.

"Who's my donor? A guy or a girl? Give me details. God knows if they have memories in the lungs like they're total criminals or girls who love pixies," Natsume asked Mamoru-sensei.

"Those are private information Natsume. After the operation then you will know who the donor is," Mamoru-sensei smiled. _Though I think you really shouldn't know who your donor is._ Mamoru-sensei thought then pushed Natsume into the operation room.

On the way in, Natsume took a glance of the corpse who has the lungs that he needed. It was definitely a girl. It has a very soft…hazel…brown…hair…_Mikan…Is that you...Mikan?_ Natsume looked at the body closer then he had a thought of refusing the operation until he has the details of his donor. Well, he didn't have the time to react because Mamoru-sensei has placed the gas on his face and he fainted.

………….

"_Mikan? Hey, is that you? Come here, please! I gotta apologize to you!" Natsume shouted to a long hazel haired girl standing opposite to him. She turned her head back and Natsume saw her olive colored eyes. She smiled at him sweetly and faced the front again. All of a sudden, Natsume heard the sound of waves crashing onto shore, seagulls flying around the harbor. Then the last thing he saw was Mikan jumping from the cliff…_

"_MIKAAAAAAAN!!" Natsume shouted and tried to reach for her. _

………

"MIKAAAN!!" Natsume suddenly shouted inside his ward room.

"Natsume!" Kaito-sama shrieked. "You're awake! The operation was successful! You're alive! You are alive! You were unconscious for six hours! Now's already morning!" Kaito started jumping happily. Natsume looked around the room. He saw an unhappy faced Reo which made him smile a little. The doctor chatting with his driver and his father dancing like a lunatic. But to Natsume, something was missing…

"WHERE'S MIKAN?!" Natsume shouted angrily. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? WHERE IS SHE? BRING HER TO ME NOW!" Natsume ordered. Kaito, the doctor and the driver looked down to the floor. Natsume saw Reo smirked and left his room.

"She's resting in peace now, Natsume," The doctor said.

"She's been doing a lot of good things for the long time she lived. She's a girl with no sin," Kaito added.

"Just what the hell are you guys talking about?" Natsume asked in a pissed tone.

"What language! I forbid you to say that word again," Kaito scolded.

"What word? You mean 'hell'? Isn't that a common word used by everyone in school?" Natsume asked.

"School? How would you know? I have never sent you to school all my life," Kaito said and stared at Natsume.

Natsume gulped and started to worry. "So where's Mikan?" Natsume changed the topic.

"Like you just said," Reo smirked and walked over to Natsume and clasped his palm onto Natsume's neck. "Mikan's in hell!" Natsume went mad and burnt Reo's body alive. Reo was screaming drastically and rolled over trying to stop the fire around him but to no affect. Natsume became angrier when he realized that Reo actually made a scar on his neck when he grabbed hold of him and heated the room more.

"Natsume, stop! Please! He is your brother! You can't just do as you please inside the hospital grounds!" Kaito tried to persuade Natsume from killing Reo.

"I CAN'T DO AS I PLEASE?! SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL THIS GUY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAS BEEN DOING TO ME?!" Natsume shot up from his bed and stood up straight in front of Kaito and the doctor.

"Every time the maid sends my food over to me, he'll secretly put poison, or dog's shit or pieces of broken glass, or god knows what other crap he did. So I always burn all the food the maid gives to me," Natsume said and pointed his middle finger in front of Reo.

"Then what in the world did you eat!" Kaito asked.

"Mikan always brings her leftovers to me every night. If she doesn't come…actually, no…she always comes, even in 5 a.m. in the morning if she didn't come at 10 p.m. that night. I had her foods, she buys me entertainment like my mangas, and she bought me a mini TV and some animes that I might like to watch. UNLIKE YOU PEOPLE WHO DOESN'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN!" Natsume shouted. "You got me stuck inside that bloody room! You gave me shit to eat! You only come and visit me when it's time for a checkup! It's as if, you guys are just waiting for me to die!"

"Natsume! How dare you…"

"HOW DARE I?! HOW.DARE.I?! Say that again! I dare you to! I'll speak when I have the right to speak! No one told me I had no right to speak so I'll speak now! I'll talk about **all** of my problems!" Natsume shouted.

"**ONE**! REO KILLED **MOTHER**! **TWO**! REO KILLED **SENSEI'S FAMILY**!** THREE**! REO TRIED TO KILL **ME**!** FOUR**! REO KILLED **MIKAN**!!" Natsume breathed in deeply and sat on his bed taking in of his breaths. He looked at all of the faces around him. "**FIVE**! MY FAMILY DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I WANT OR WHAT I NEED! **SIX**! THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME FOR SEVEN YEARS! **SEVEN**! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME EDUCATION SO I'M KNOWN AS STUPID!"

"Who…how…what," Kaito mumbled. He faced Reo and realized that Natsume was telling the truth when he saw Reo smirking when he heard all of Natsume's complaints.

_Good job, Natsume! Great work! Now Kaito-sama will definitely look up to you!_

"Mi…Mikan?!" Natsume said and looked around. He heard the voice inside his head or was it the outside? He looked up, his sides, his back. No one was there.

_You can't find me, kid. I'm out of your sight, but hey, __**I**__ can see you!_

"MIKAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsume shouted.

"Just look at him, he's gone mad. Hysterical!" Reo laughed like a maniac. Kaito called the bodyguards of Fire Casters to catch and hold Reo inside a jail cell until some more clear explanations are given.

"Where the hell are you taking me to?! HEY! STOP IT! YOU BASTARDS! LET GO OF ME!" Reo struggled as some people took him away.

"It's as if my dreams finally came true," Natsume chuckled.

_So was mine…_

"Take me to where Mikan is now…," Natsume ordered.

"Not now, Natsume-kun. The nurses are washing her body right now. Her body will be cremated this afternoon," Mamoru-sensei explained.

"So she really is the donor. I knew she'd do something drastic. Stupid girl," Natsume cursed.

"Don't speak about a superior like that! You're signing your own death wish Natsume!" Kaito scolded.

"SHE'S DEAD!! I can talk about anything I want!" Natsume shouted and ran out of the ward room. He ran inside the lift and pressed the ground floor button. He ran out and grabbed a teen boy inside a room and switched outfits instantly.

"You better not tell anyone about this!" Natsume threatened the boy and ran out from the hospital.

_This body feels so light! I can run so fast and so easy without even stop to take in air! I feel fresh! I feel great! I feel…free!_ Natsume thought in his head. _What a tacky thing to say…yech! Can't believe I just thought about saying those weird things._

Natsume found his father's Mercedes and got into it. There was somekind of a bag on the passenger's seat so Natsume took it and placed it over his shoulder. He heated the wires giving it some sparks and the car engine revved up.

"AWESOME!" Natsume smirked. He grabbed hold of the steering wheel and hit the gas pedal –HARD!

"SHIT! This thing goes bloody fast!" Natsume cornered the car as he met up with a T-junction and turned right towards Kyoto's National Park. (If there is one…) He breaks the car and in went smoothly into a parking lot. Natsume cooled the heat and the engine stopped.

Natsume got out of his car and walked towards a bench in the park. He saw kids running around playing, mothers gossiping with each other, father's playing catch with their kids or dogs, small kindergarteners playing with ducks near the pond. It was a nice place to relax and calm your mind once in a while…

_BEEP! BIP! BIP! BEEP! BIP!_

"What the hell?!" Natsume jumped from the bench when he felt his leg vibrated. The bag that was hanging on his shoulder vibrated and Natsume took out a phone which happens to be Reo's. That was the calendar alarm beeping.

_Mikan-chan's birthday is today! Beep!_

The phone beeped. Natsume grew mad and slammed the phone to the ground.

"SO YOU HAD TO DIE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! STUPID GIRL! YOU HAVE NO LIFE! WASTED MY BLOODY TIME TO ASK MY MAID TO GET A PERFUME FOR YOU! YA BITCH!!" Natsume shouted out loud to the sky and birds flew out from a near tree branch scared. Kids stopped running and rushed back to their moms, the mothers stopped talking and hugged their kids and left fast. The fathers carried their kid or their dog out from the park. All that's left now was just Natsume. It was like he was in a deserted park, so quiet, so lonely, and so peaceful.

Natsume went to the swings and sat on it. He remembered when he was four, the time when he first met Mikan inside the forest which separates him and his family, Mikan was small and had two long pigtails. She wore a petite pink sundress and Natsume found her scratched and bruised.

Natsume held her on his back and rushed into his room. Mikan was sitting on his bed as she ignored all of Natsume's whines saying that girls shouldn't walk around alone, and wearing skirts and stuff that boys think. Mikan suddenly saw a small doll which looks exactly like her and jumped from Natsume's bed to grab it. Unfortunately, Natsume got a hold of it first and stared at Mikan.

"Don't touch mom's present! I hate you!" With that, Natsume kicked Mikan out of his room and left her to cry alone in the hot sun. Natsume stared at her from the window and mocked her with weird faces. So Mikan cried harder then her father came with Kaito and Reo and helped her out.

"Kaito-kun. What in the world is this shady thing?" Aikawa-san pointed to Natsume's room. Natsume hid under the window sill listening to their conversation.

"Oh, that's just my storeroom," Kaito replied.

"What on earth is it doing here inside this weird and confusing jungle? People can get lost and trap in here," Aikawa commented.

"It's good then!" Kaito smiled referring to the fact that Natsume couldn't escape the jungle as much as he tried.

"You're weird Kaito-kun!" Aikawa chuckled.

"Eyh! Mikan-chan's leg is bleeding!" Reo pointed to Mikan's left leg and saw small scratches on her knee. When Mikan realised there was blood on her leg she started to cry and fell down on her butt.

"IT HURTS!! WAAAAAAAA!!" Mikan whined. Reo looked at Mikan's leg and poked the scratched place. Mikan felt the pain and anger so she kicked Reo's chin and he falls back.

_Good job!_ Natsume thought as he took a peek when he heard Mikan's cries.

"Don't touch me, stupid head!" Mikan shouted.

"Did you just hear that foul word coming from the girl's mouth?" Kaito asked Aikawa.

"Yes, so?" Aikawa asked.

"Kids shouldn't say those kinds of words!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Really?! I say that to Mi-chan a lot of times, so she learnt that word from me! What a good kid!" Aikawa smiled and clapped his hands. He went to Mikan and cradled her.

"And I thought I was weird for trying to hide my own son!" Kaito thought slowly.

"Shall we go?! I assume lunch is ready," Aikawa said.

"It should be, let's go then, Reo. Come on!" Kaito called out to Reo. Reo walked towards his father in a slow motion. His head turns towards the shady house multiple of times and he finally got a glimpse of Natsume watching from afar.

**That was a little show from the past vision he had in mind. Comments people! I think not much people have a liking to my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Love ya all! This is the second last chapter and I'm preparing and extra credit chapter for some kind of the future. Just read on…**

**Journey to the Past…**

"No use blaming her now, she's gone," Natsume sighed. "Though I still feel like I need to punch her, god dammit!"

_She's never gone from the world, my boy…_

Natsume jerked from the bench as he heard a very unfamiliar voice. "What was that?!"

_She's always with you. Never leaving your side…_

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

_Indeed, she has never left your side. My half-soul will never break her promises…you'll soon know…_

"Your half-soul? I don't even **know** you!" Natsume shouted. "And don't play with me! Just show yourself!"

_She's always with you…always…_

"Mikan, huh? If you're talking about Mikan being a half soul…what a lie," Natsume smirked. "Whoever you are, I know she always **was** with me, but she's no longer here. Leave me alone."

Natsume walked back towards the car and drove it back to his grounds. Oddly enough, he actually remembered the way he got back to his place. When he stepped out of the car, everyone stared at him.

"Is he the rumored brother to Reo-sama?" A maid whispered.

"He must be someone who's totally abnormal, until Kaito-sama even has to lock him up," A man said and chuckled.

"Abnormal? How true…," Natsume in fast speed appeared in front of the man. "Would you like to see why?" The man was pale and shocked. He stared and the eyes of the mad a ferocious Natsume glaring at him. It was as if he was just waiting to eat him up.

"That woman is your wife isn't it? Makita Joyu," Natsume pointed towards a young female woman scared when she heard her name being called out. Then out of nowhere fire danced around her body. Her hair caught the fire and so did her clothes. Everyone around her ran away from her. The heat was intoxicating; you can hardly even breathe air.

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T KILL HER!" The man forcefully tried to escape Natsume's grip. Natsume smirked and pushed the man to the ground. The fire disappeared and the woman was miraculously fine.

"I only kill when I have to," Natsume glared and walked inside the main hall. It was Natsume's first time walking inside the main house in years. Everything looked the same to him. There was a hall with pictures of his family spending time with Mikan's clan.

"So you've found this room already? That was fast," Kaito showed up and said.

Natsume stared at his father and just walked past him without a care. Kaito gripped Natsume's wrist. "Her body is to be cremated in 20 minutes, some of her clan members are there already, and I think you should go as well."

"Why bother? She was the one who wanted to leave me in this forsaken world; I'm just fulfilling her wishes. I will never want to see her stupid face ever again," Natsume smiled and started to walk towards his room in the jungle.

"You will now stay in the main house, you are the true heir to this clan," Kaito said.

"So when you realized that I have the power to kill you, then you let me stay in this so called 'nice' place. What a joke, I'm staying in the god damned room. At least mom would appreciate it," Natsume said.

"Don't bring up your mother, Natsume," Kaito scolded.

"Why? Because you locked her up in the forbidden room when you were young too, right? She had the same powers as me, only she didn't have enough strength to live on, she died after giving birth. You didn't even want anyone to see her! All you tell to everyone is that 'my wife is the prettiest person in my life' or 'her death will be my death'! ALL A BUNCH OF LIES! SHE'S DEAD! And how about you? Well, lookee here, you're standing straight and tall. What a healthy body, I assume you're just **dying** inside!" Natsume sarcastically remarked.

"Natsume! How dare you!" Kaito's anger rises and nearly slapped Natsume until Natsume blocked it by catching Kaito's wrists.

"Just like how you used to treat mom! Mom was just like Mikan, wasn't she? And you were…hmm…Reo? Hahah! It's like history is repeating itself over and over again. But now the weak is strong, and the strong is weak, what are you going to do about it now?" Natsume mocked.

_Natsume, it wasn't Kaito-sama's fault. He was trying to undo the past but he can't undo what he is!_

"I understand that, Mikan. But I still won't stay in the main house until I have the real right to, like when I am known as his son," Natsume said. He let go of his father's wrist and disappeared and returned to his chamber.

* * *

_That was mean, Natsume… Kaito-sama was just trying to treat you like he should have._

"You have got to be kidding me, Mikan. He's just acting that way like he treats Reo, he only treats people who's going to be his successor that way," Natsume sat on his bed childishly and grabbed a pillow and burnt it.

He saw a glimpse of some brown colored strings from under his bed and grabbed hold of it. It was small doll that he recognizes it as his 'mother'.

"You knew this was my mother's didn't you?" Natsume hold the doll in his hand and started playing with it.

"It looks a lot like you, you know? Except for the fact that it doesn't **talk**," Natsume frowned. He threw the doll in mid air and burnt it to ashes.

"Now since mom is gone, and you are gone and not to mention Reo is gone, LIFE IS SO PEACEFUL." Natsume finally and unknowingly smiled and jumped on his bed. He took out all of the mangas that Mikan has bought for him and chucks it outside of his window.

_Her body is to be cremated in 20 minutes, some of her clan members are there already, and I think you should go as well…_ Echoed Natsume inner voice.

"Do **you** want me to see your lifeless body?!" Natsume asked. Seconds past but he got no reply. "MIKAN?! Hello?!" Natsume asked and raised his eyebrow. He jerked from his bed when he saw his father in the Mercedes from his window. He left his room and shouted, "OI! MIKAN!!"

No reply…

"DAMN IT!" Natsume punched a tree bark.

"Natsume-sama!" A maid came rushing into the wretched jungle. "Kaito-sama told me to tell you her body is going to be cremated NOW!" The maid breathed in heavily.

_There was no reply to my call just now… Mikan's cremated body…_ Natsume thought.

_Flashback…_

"Did you know Natsume, after your mother died and before her body was cremated, I met her couple of times. Spirits can only survive at earth when their lifeless body still exists here. But when her body was cremated, I never saw her again, but I know she's still with me," Kaito-sama said.

"Weird story, father," Reo laughed. Natsume shrugged and smiled as he listened.

_End of Flashback…_

"Cremated…SHIT! NO WAY!!" Natsume shouted and rushed back towards the limo standing by the gates. The driver smiled when he saw Natsume running and let the passenger door open.

"Sorry! I need this on my own!!" Natsume made a fire around the limo so no one could get close to it. As he was the only one who could stand the heat of his own flames, he rushed into the car and stepped inside the driver's seat.

"Sayonara," Natsume smirked and drove the mad flaming car around the whole region. From a GPS…wait a minute, you don't even need a GPS to track him, if you're on the moon; you'll be able to see the car on fire moving towards the cemetery already.

* * *

Natsume slowly got out from his car and walked his way towards the coffin in the middle of the Sakura Clan Cemetery grounds.

Natsume saw Kaito smiling when he saw him. Natsume spat to his left side and continued walking. His shoulder shoved over Kaito's sleeve and Natsume stood in front of the coffin.

"You do know, Natsume. She's your brother's fiancée which means she is part of our clan, and our clan's bodies will only be burnt by our own fire," Kaito explained.

"Just what do you take me for? An idiot?" Natsume asked. "Besides, I have no intention of burning her."

"What are you talking about?" Hatori-san rushed next to Natsume. "Her life is a part of **you** now! It's your responsibility!"

"SEE? This is why I don't want a longer life. I have **responsibilities.** It's lame and useless. I already told her to not mess with my life, and look what happened…WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" Natsume shouted as he felt drops of warm water flowing from his eyes. One drop slit into his mouth…"YUCK! It's salty!" Natsume spat his saliva to the ground and wiped his face.

"Those are tear drops, Natsume-san," Hatori said.

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS! But JUST WHAT IS IT DOING ON MY FACE?!" Natsume asked in a tone.

"That's really hard to answer, my boy," Kaito sighed. "Are you regretting something?"

"No, I've never done anything wrong in my life in the first place," Natsume said.

"Well…are you sad in a way?" Hatori asked.

"Why bother being sad? She's dead!" As Natsume said that the tears didn't stop flowing. "JESUS! For god's sake, remove these bloody watery things from my face!!" Natsume shouted. He heated his body then his tears dried up.

"You're depressed, Natsume-kun," Kaito said. "Did she mean that much to you, then?"

"NO!" Natsume shouted out loud. Then he crossed his arms and started to think.

"If you won't burn her…then I will," A member from the clan walked out. "My name is Miyamai Takumi, your second cousin. I have the flame power as you, only not that powerful."

"It will have to do, Miyamai-san. It's the only way," Kaito said.

"FINE!! Sheesh! I'll do this myself!" Natsume tightened his grip. He clasped his hands together then suddenly there were cracks on the ground and it spreads in more or less a circle which circulates Natsume and Mikan's coffin. Between the cracks, a burst of wind pressure blows out from it and Natsume's hair flew around as the wind danced with it. Without so much as a second, Mikan's coffin burns in a blue flame, the hottest flame known. The wooden coffin decomposed and all that's left in the fire was Mikan's body.

Nothing happened, really. Her body is covered in flames, but it didn't do any harm to her at all. Natsume tightened his hands and a bigger flame rises and so did the wind pressure. Her body stood still and didn't even flinch at the caught of the flame.

"Damn it!" Natsume went and sat next to Mikan's body. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR BLOODY BODY?!"

"What happened?" Kaito asked.

"I have no idea," Hatori answered.

"DAMN IT! DIE ALREADY!!" Natsume stood up and faced Mikan's face and his tear drops fell on to her body. As his tear drops touched her body, the spot where the tear touched dissolved like acid.

"What in the world…?" Natsume asked. He wiped his tears and looked around and saw other people being confused as well. Natsume slowly touched Mikan's arm, then it dissolves faster. Her hand melted and there was no sign of blood. Like her body is a figurine, made of wax and is melting to Natsume's heated body.

"Amazing… How is this possible?" Hatori asked Kaito.

"It's not. There's no such thing," Kaito answered.

"She's god's favorite daughter, huh?" Natsume whispered.

"She's a miracle child. Only the miracle will not bring her back ever again," Kaito said. "They're connected somehow."

"You've forgotten that this is not a matter of the Fire Casters clan any longer. It's our Sakura clan. Mikan is our 74th miracle generation daughter where she can control the wind, earth and mind, I don't know how it works though," Hatori said. "But what I heard from the precious clan head, Mikan will be the only one to bring our clan down due to her _red string_."

"Your clan believes in the red string?" Kaito asked. Aikawa Sakura never mentioned this to him at all.

"Our clan created the myth of the red string, but Mikan's bond with somehow we all know is Natsume is stronger than anyone but it now looks like it's over," Hatori continued.

"That sounded as if they were a couple and engaged for a long time," A member said and so other people nodded.

"I guess it's my fault for not letting them be together longer," Kaito sighed. Then Hatori tapped on Kaito's shoulder and shook his head.

"They've actually been together longer than you've known. My dear Mikan seems to always skip dinner and ask to pack it as a leftover to eat it in the morning, and yet, it always goes missing by that time of day. She escapes our home by her window and her little loyal bird Chi-Chi would always manage to grab or steal it from the chefs. She's clever yet dense," Hatori smiled and Kaito nodded in agreement.

"HUAAAAAA!!" Natsume stretched his body as if just woke up from sleep. "Since her body is now totally gone, I can go home and sleep. What a waste of my precious time," Natsume yawned. "Oh, take care of the rest of the ceremony, aite. Do the eating and praying stuff, I'm through." Natsume walked the path when all the members made way for him and smirked and placed his hands in his pocket and walked along the road.

"Na-NATSUME!" Kaito shouted. Natsume got into the car and smiled at the window and laughed as he drove off to the cliff by the ocean. He went there and saw two birds continuously flying over the cliff. One had a small locket on its neck so Natsume knew it's definitely ChiChi.

Natsume held his hand out so ChiChi flew down and landed on his finger. "What're you doing here at this time of hour? I thought you ought to be at Mikan's funeral as well," Natsume said.

"_The bird knows well that she's not there. Her spirit departed from Earth to Heaven at this point. This is her last step_," A woman walked behind Natsume with a white cloak and her hood is on. She had deep red eyes and long raven hair.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked still ruffling with ChiChi's feathers.

"_A woman who knows the truth about everything going on in this world. People calls my creator god and other knows me as an angel_," The _angel_ answered. She walked over and instantly ChiChi flew to her. "_I have good vibes is what he said. He thinks you're a simple person in love with his creator_."

"Mikan is his creator?" Natsume asked.

"_She's as lonely as you were without your…your… breathes …your mother_," The angel gulped when she mentioned that. "_Her father died and left her with a huge amount of tasks even before she becomes of age. Debts to finish, clients to help and approve and even help out with the house_."

"You lost me when you uttered the word mother," Natsume said. "All I know for sure is that for one thing, Mikan killed herself to torture me. Or else what other reasons would there be for her to commit suicide at this kind of place."

"_It was only to save you. She had no bad intentions, it was just to save a lost soul_," The angel continued sighing and lifted her hand and ChiChi flew about in the sky.

"What do you mean when you said she was as lonely as me when I lost my mother? I haven't even seen my mother. All I know is that she died when she gave birth to me," Natsume said and folded his arms staring at the angel.

"_Would you like to let me tell you a story? A story about your past?_" The angel asked and Natsume merely nodded and continued to stare at her. "_Your mother didn't die when she gave birth to you. She was still alive. Her soul is connected with Sakura Mikan's soul. Her name Amane Natsume. You are the older one of the Hyuuga twins. She called you Natsume. A name connected with the holy soul Mikan. Your father called the other, Reo, meaning full of spirit _(I'm just making things up)_. While you were being brought up by Kaito, your mother stayed in the shed, afraid to face you. The moment she feels touched by something, out of power the thing will be burnt to ashes. That's the reason why she was kept alone in the dark where she couldn't harm a soul_."

"And let me guess, you're some kind of a projector my father installed here by the cliff as a holographic angel persuading to tell me he is actually a good guy protecting something dangerous. Well ha-ha, I'm laughing my heart out and I am totally displeased!" Natsume said refusing to believe anything she said. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you're actually my mother and asking me to back up Reo from going to jail. NOT ON YOUR LIFE! He's the cause Mikan died!"

"_I am your mother, fool!_" The angel shouted.

"What did I tell 'ya? I knew dad would do something as stupid as this. All I know for sure is that my mom should be a whole lot prettier than you. I mean, she should have Mikan's colored hair. She created and left that doll to me and dad told me to think it was mom," Natsume said.

"_I created that on behalf of god's daughter. She is too beautiful to even be painted on. The doll merely represents my love for her_," The angel continued.

"Yeah yeah. I get it, she's god's favorite and yadda-yadda-yadda," Natsume said. "Look, I am pleased to see such a beautiful lady in front of me but the fact is, nothing can divert my mind at this moment. So shoo! Scram! Get out of my sight!" Natsume shouted.

"_How dare you speak like that to your own mother?!_" With the angel's scream, part of the sky turned into a black grey gloomy sight. First lightning stroke and then followed by thunder. Only just the second the lightning hits Natsume, a huge wind bring sakura petals with it burst around the light and was disposed and destroyed. The angel suddenly kneeled and disappeared.

"I guess your time for playing is over, huh? Come out already, father. Playing around me is useless," Natsume said and spat.

"_You're funny the more I look at it. I could have fallen for you if you weren't princess' lover_," A girl with a long ponytail swooped down. She had pink ponytail hair; she was quite short and had TWO PINK AND PURPLE BUTTERFLY WINGS BEHIND HER! "_It seems you've hurt Amane-chan's patience. I wonder if you'll break mine. I'll let you on a little secret, I'm Mikan hime-sama's slave, so I do everything she tells me to. Oh and since Amane-chan is Mikan hime-sama's half soul, if she wishes to kill you, I WON'T HESITATE!_" The little girl smirked and stared at Natsume. "_So you're a Fire Caster._"

"I'm getting more and more confused right now!" Natsume said.

"_Follow me!_" The girl said and raised her hand above her head and flipped it over then suddenly Natsume's whole surrounding turned into a daze. He saw visions of the wind reversing it's effects, the trees moving left to right and right to left, cat walking backwards and the time was when he saw ChiChi flew above the sky. "_Fire Caster! This is the moment, the holy soul departed._" The girl said and sat on the bench near the park. Natsume faced the cliff and saw Mikan looking over the cliff to the ocean.

"WAIT! MIKAN! NO!" Natsume's instinct told him to run and catch her. She looked back at him and smiled.

_I just hope you'll be as free as ChiChi, Natsume. Good luck with your operation._ Mikan smiled and stood on the edge of the cliff.

"MOU YAMETE, MIKAN!! (Mikan, stop it!!)" Natsume shouted and grabbed Mikan which…he did.

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan asked shocked. She looked back and pulled her hand away from Natsume's grip. "What are you doing here? Looking like…that?" Mikan asked. Surely enough Natsume looked weird. He was wearing his pajamas and floating off the ground while looking straight at Mikan. "If you're stopping me it's no use! Did you bring him here, ChiChi?" Mikan eyed the ponytailed girl on the bench.

"A wise eye Mikan hime-sama!" ChiChi smiled. "We are now in the past Fire Caster. You are asleep during this period so I brought you here as a dream. Confusingly speaking, you are sleeping at your room before the surgery and you're also sleeping in the future on the bench out of fatigue from cremating Mikan hime-sama's body! So I'm explaining two impossible things within one breath. That's a first." ChiChi smiled and leaped over from the bench to Natsume's shoulders. "We won't bother you now hime-sama. Continue what you were doing!" ChiChi said and pulled back Natsume.

"You've totally ruined the mood ChiChi!" Mikan shouted then she smiled. "Goodbye,…Natsume." She waved and went head first into the ocean.

"NO! WAIT! MIKAN!!" Natsume shouted.

"YAAAAH!" Natsume shouted and realized it was his room. He looked around and felt bumps on his head and body and realized it was the night he got into a fight with Reo. "Déjà vu." Natsume said and rubbed his head. The he felt light headed when he didn't feel any pain at all. He found himself floating above his own body and stared at his own actions. He saw burning the pieces of glass and ceramics. Then he saw his father running into his room shouting about a donor. Natsume continued to stare at himself. He was confused, lifeless, and shocked when he had the dream of Mikan dying. That's when he lost it at the hospital when he saw Mikan's hair on the corpse bed.

That's when he saw Mikan smiling next to his bed when the surgery was going on. _Mikan_. Natsume said but she didn't hear a word.

"We are now in between time and reality, Fire Caster. Communication is prohibited. Hime-sama's moment just now was only allowed to prove you wrong about your thoughts that she's a bad person. We should go back. Amane-sama is keeping watch over your body and told me the body is waking up on its own," ChiChi said and raised her hand over her head once again.

"Amane? You mean the lady who's in the holographic projector," Natsume said.

"She's really your mother, Fire Caster. And I am not lying. She was the one who told Mikan hime-sama about you that's why Mikan-sama insisted on visiting the Fire Casters clan years ago, just to find the boy with the broken heart," ChiChi said and gave a sweet smile to Natsume and flipped her hand over and the whole entire scene was blurring and Natsume found himself back in his body after sleeping on the ground.

"I guess, you want me to live on, Mikan," Natsume smiled and went back to the car.

**OK, I know you're totally confused or maybe not satisfied and I'm absolutely sorry!! The next would conclude the whole story and the extra chapter is basically what happens in the future for Natsume. I'M SORRY!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't actually think of continuing this story but somehow, last night, this fiction popped back up in my head and said "Hey idiot! Why aren't you continuing me?" And I thought why too, I think I had a writers block. Oh well, I think I've my plot back in my head and here's how the story continues.**

"It's young master! He's back!" A maid called out as she peeked through the curtains of the window when she heard a car engine stopped. All the other butlers and maids even the chefs stood in an arranged line in front of the entrance doors to welcome Natsume. "Welcome back young master," Everyone bowed in cue as Natsume stepped on to the Hyuuga grounds.

Natsume ignored their hospitality and walked past them in a rush. He thought of ChiChi who showed him Mikan's point of view on him. Curious, overwhelmed, furious, and anger was all the emotions that struck him at once. He got into his new furnished bedroom which was once Reo's and burnt the bed sheet and the carpet. All those things were touched by that inhumane bastard. "Natsume, would you let me in?" Kaito Hyuuga knocked on the door.

Natsume turned around and disposed of all the ashes and opened the door. He was surprise to find Mikan's telekinetic powers within him and saw Kaito entering his bedroom with a foul aura surrounding him. _I never knew Mikan could sense people's auras like this. It's as if I could already read father's mind._ Natsume thought and look at his hands.

"Natsume, I have something to talk to you about," Kaito said and pulled a chair and sat. Natsume sat on his bed and looked over at Kaito. _It's something about a sibling?!_ Natsume felt the aura. "It seems that your brother has left and caused a bad influence to the whole clan and now you're left alone," Kaito said.

"Doesn't it feel wonderful?" Natsume asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kaito cleared his voice and stared into Natsume's eyes which shocked him. _What's…? What's going on? I can feel his pain somehow. He's in a deep black hole of sorrows. Why on earth am I picturing these odd thoughts?_ Natsume thought and the inner him started to question the cause over and over again.

"I want to make up with you for all the sad pains I've caused you to endure," Kaito said.

"The sad pains I have to endure, huh? If you want to make up then give back Mikan her life! If you want me to forgive you then let me stay with her for good and always!" Natsume shouted. He clenched his fists and Kaito saw the tree branch outside of Natsume's window burn in blue flame. "Bring her back or suffer the consequences!" Natsume now made the temperature rise in his room.

Using his telekinetic powers, he pulled the door closed and shut it tight. "Give her back to me!" Natsume said. _You promised to let go of her and continue to live on, Natsume._ Natsume suddenly heard a familiar voice in his head. He turned around and saw ChiChi resting on his window sill staring with eyes that can see right through you. "You!" Natsume snickered. "Eavesdropping on a poor boy?" Natsume chuckled.

"I'm not looking after you but I'm looking after part of Mikan-sama's soul that is resting within you," ChiChi huffed and flew away. Natsume smirked and found his father staring at him. "Forget I've ever said anything to you, just leave me alone for the night," Natsume said and Kaito nodded his head and left the room. Natsume's closed the door from his bed and sighed.

'_Ne, Natsume, don't you want to come out and see the stars with me?'_ Natsume quote the words he heard on the first day Mikan started to hang around him.

'_What for? Those things are nothing but glitters in the sky,'_ Natsume remembered himself answer.

'_Mou Natsume. Think of it this way, they are pieces of your hearts painted in the clear sky. Each star you see is a memory you've made in your life,'_ Natsume smiled when he imagine how Mikan giggled. Natsume got up and walked out from his room to his balcony.

"Each star is a memory you've made in your life," Natsume repeated Mikan's words. He saw a clear and sparkly star just above his head. He heard laughter in that star, he saw another smaller star and heard whines and complaints, he found a bright star, so small yet it can outshine all the other stars. "I name you –" Natsume pointed to the star. "Mikan."

* * *

"Young master. Master Kaito would wish for you to join him for breakfast," A maid knocked on Natsume's door and left after she heard Natsume stretching.

_That maid has feelings for father? How strange,_ Natsume thought when he felt the maid's aura. He took a fine and long satisfying shower and rinsed his hair off with a towel. He found his towel odd; it was in orange-red color which made it look very familiar to him. "My eighth birthday present from Mikan," He smiled unknowingly and folded that towel and placed it on his desk.

He felt like crying but the only times he had cried was only at Mikan's and his mother's funeral. Why now? Why cry now? Natsume heated his body temperature so that the tears dried up from inside out. "Young master, Master Kaito is waiting for you," the maid returned and said.

"Alright," Natsume replied and got out of the room. He saw all the maids busying themselves tidying the house as the butlers were rearranging some picture frames and vases.

"Natsume, please join me," Kaito grinned. _Strange aura from yesterday, he still has a 'sibling' thought in his mind. Is he expecting me to visit Reo or something?_ Natsume thought and shook his head from odd ideas and sat down on a chair at the end of the table opposite of Kaito. "I have something to inform you," Kaito said.

"Like the thing you wanted to ask me yesterday?" Natsume asked out of boredom and received a plate of hot fresh omelet from one of the chefs.

"It's something else. Tsukino-san," Kaito ordered a butler to come over to him. "Please bring in the boy," Kaito said then a beautiful small boy entered the dining room. He looked around fourteen-ish so Natsume couldn't care less who he was and continued eating his breakfast. "This is Youichi Hijiri, as of today, he will be your brother." With that sentence, Natsume instantly dropped his spoon and stared at the poor boy that'll be stuck with the Hyuuga traditions.

"Brother? He'll be _my_ brother? Are you nuts?" Natsume stood up with a wrecking noise of his chair being pushed to the back. "If he becomes my brother, you'd know what'd become of him if he pushes me to my limits!" Natsume warned.

"Your surrounding aura imitates that you are angry," Youichi said out of the blue and Natsume sweat dropped.

"Me scolding and warning you doesn't make it obvious that I'm angry?" Natsume's temperature is now rising.

"Are you going to finish that omelet?" Youichi ignored Natsume's statement and pushed him to the side and ate some of his omelet. "Needs a little bit of salt," Youichi said and poured a few drops of salt.

"Father, just kill me already!" Natsume shouted and left the dining room and rushed out from the main building to his old shack where he remembered all his possessions that were given by Mikan remain there. _Nothing,_ Natsume didn't find any of his possessions in the shack except for gardening tools and some pots and old pans. _Where is it?_ Natsume struggled and pushed away everything. _WHERE IS IT?!_ Natsume shouted in his head. His temper was rising rapidly and a few of the things in his sight are burnt terribly. "WHERE IS IT?!" Natsume shouted until the birds sitting in the trees flew away due to the shock.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" Natsume shouted and slammed the door of the entrance. Everyone stared at him curiously and worriedly.

"Umm…," A maid approached Natsume slowly while being warned of the fact that she could be burnt. "Where on earth is what, young master?" the maid asked.

Natsume saw how scared everyone was so he calmed down a little and breathed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause such a commotion," Natsume apologized aware of the fact that when his temper rises, he can hear the sound of screams from hell that was probably brought by Mikan. "I'm looking…I'm looking for all the books and some scarves and small figurines that were suppose to be in the shack," Natsume said.

The maids and butlers were relieved that Natsume can control his temper well. "Young master, all those things has been transferred to the small store in your bedroom," The maid smiled sweetly. Natsume bowed and rushed upstairs to find the scarf, his most beloved scarf.

Natsume ransacked everything in the mini storeroom. He wouldn't dare to burn it since everything was given to him by Mikan. How could he burn it? He smiled ever so softly when he found the first scarf that she ever made.

'_Natsume, I had sewing class today in school. I don't think it was perfect but it still suits the purpose of being a scarf!'_ Mikan exclaimed and gave Natsume a red scarf which wasn't sewn together properly.

'_What the hell is this? This looks like shit than a scarf!'_ Natsume remarked and Mikan chuckled.

'_Hope it'll keep you warm tonight! Winter's coming soon!'_ Mikan giggled and left the shack in a hurry when she saw some torchlight aiming into the shack.

'_Seeing you already made me feel warm,'_ Natsume thought and hugged the scarf softly.

"Natsume nii-chan," Youichi popped up without Natsume detecting his aura. "You have a fallen angel following you," Youichi said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Natsume looked at Youichi and asked.

"My name is Youichi Hijiri. I was sent to an orphanage by my parents because I can see the dead and control the souls around me," Youichi said then pointed to something above Natsume's head. He looked up and ruffled his hair but there was nothing there. "She has a sweet laugh, the fallen angel of yours," Youichi smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"She says 'Natsume, next time you brush something off your hair, make you actually brushed the thing off'," Youichi quoted. "She's beautiful." Youichi smiled.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered the name softly.

"She's been watching you since you left her grave. She said she'll never leave you, not once, not ever," Youichi said.

Natsume looked at Youichi and smiled. "Thank you, You-chan," Natsume nick-named and ran off by jumping off from the balcony into the woods.

"It's the wish of your fallen angel," Youichi replied and smiled. His nose started twitching and his eyes widen. "Cake!" He screamed as he smelt the sweetness of a strawberry cake drifting off from the kitchen.

* * *

"Put up more posters! He can't just be missing overnight! He should still be in Japan!" Kaito shouted when he found out Natsume ran away. He ordered more of his clan members to search out. Even put up a reward of one million yen around to whomsoever can give true details or bring Natsume back to him.

"Yes sir," Some men obliged to Kaito's orders and left the building to spread the horrible news.

"Why on earth would the air to my clan refuse to claim his fate?" Kaito asked himself. Youichi walked down the stairs to find Kaito continuously asking questions.

"I told him to run away," Was what Youichi wanted to say but it wasn't him but Mikan who did. He left his head down as he passed Kaito. "Maybe instead of just rounding up your own clan into searching, why don't you spread it to the other clans so the searches rating would be higher?" Youichi asked and Kaito smiled.

"You are a great kid, Youichi," Kaito grinned and made a lot of phone calls as Youichi walked straight towards the shack that was once Natsume's bedroom.

He touched the ceiling, the walls and the floor. "His fallen angel was once alive around with him, I see," Youichi said. He stepped out of the shack and saw a nearby tree and touched it. There were short visions where the tree can see Natsume and Mikan from the window. The tree saw Mikan laughing while giving Natsume a bento box and Natsume refusing to eat it because it might be poison.

When Mikan left, Natsume smiled and ate the food peacefully. "This angel was an angel before and even after death," Youichi quoted and smiled and walked back to the main building.

"Master, we have a phone call!" A maid cried and Kaito emerged from the living room to get the call.

"Yes, hello?" Kaito answered.

"Umm…yeah, this is…uh, never mind. I saw your kid running around my neighborhood just this morning," The guy said.

"Do you have proof?" Kaito asked.

"Proof? Why on earth would I have proof? You mean I have to get that guy's DNA while he's running or something? Are you crazy?" The guy shouted. "Just give me the damn money! I at least helped you out that much!" The guy rudely said.

"You didn't give me your name, you didn't give me your name of your neighborhood," Kaito said in a pissed tone.

"Right, Suzuki Miyamoto of Jodan District," Suzuki replied.

"Good, if other people don't claim what you said was true, you're going to get hanged. If you haven't notice, you're calling the Hyuuga Yakuza group. Prepare to die," Kaito said to just threaten him to see if he's honest or not.

"Never mind! It was a lie! Forgive me!" Suzuki shouted and hung up the phone.

Kaito sighed solemnly and perked up a little when he saw Youichi coming in from the entrance. "Any luck?" Youichi asked and Kaito shook his head. "I see. Just be patient, I'm he'll come to his senses soon," Youichi said. _I hope he doesn't!_ Youichi thought and walked into the kitchen to have his lunch.

* * *

A number of days have passed and even Youichi got tired looking at everyone running everywhere just to find Natsume. Don't they get it? Even if they did find him, he'd never want to come back! That's the point of running away.

"Another phone call, sir! If you think it's another fraud, I suggest you don't take your time with it," A butler called out and Kaito slowly and tiredly walk to the phone.

"Yes," Kaito answered.

"Stop looking for him," A female voice said sweetly. "He's not going to return, I'll always be with him," The female voice said which Kaito only know too well who it belongs to.

"Mikan? Mikan Sakura?" Kaito hurriedly say.

"Don't treat this just like any other regular phone call. Natsume is fine and happy; all he wanted was to stay out of a planned future. I'm always with him, I'll always protect him," Mikan said.

"Mikan? Where? How? Why?" Kaito shouted.

"If you refuse to believe this call then I suggest you call all your men to come to Tokyo Tower where I'll make sure that they'll die," Mikan threatened.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaito asked.

"Natsume always wanted freedom. You're treating him like any other heir, an heir to a ridiculous future. If you hurt him, I'll hurt you," Mikan ended the call in a rush.

"What is it, father?" Youichi asked when he saw Kaito's face pale and cold.

"I heard the dead," Kaito replied and started laughing.

"Was it Mikan-sama?" Youichi asked and Kaito stared at him bewildered.

"How do you know Mikan?" Kaito asked.

"It was Mikan-sama that drove Natsume out of this place. I saw her always walking behind him everywhere he goes. When he nearly fell down the staircase, Mikan-sama pushed him forward for him to regain his balance," Youichi said. "She's known as Natsume's fallen angel," Youichi smiled and left the kitchen to the garden.

"Fallen angel?" Kaito asked and rushed to his library and found a book of the dead.

_The Sakura Beliefs _

_Plants are things that will always grow no matter what and no matter where. Our Sakura clan behaves that way as well, when one dies, our soul will be born in a new body except for the true heir of that Sakura clan. They will be stuck and remain on earth as long as their loved one (soul mate) remains._

"If a soul mate remains on earth, the heir will never rest in peace and will refuse to be reincarnated," Kaito continued reading.

"And once the soul mate dies and if he is not a member of the Sakura clan, the soul-heir will have no choice but to return to it's rightful body and live a life without a soul mate for the rest of it's generation," Youichi continued the passage. "My parents wrote that book," Youichi said.

"Why would that kind of thing happen to dear Mikan?" Kaito asked.

"She has the power to fight death and remain by Natsume Nii-chan's side. I have the feeling that she'll fight all the possibilities of him dying so she won't have to be reincarnated," Youichi replied.

"That sounds like her, alright," Kaito finally smiled. "I guess we should leave those two alone," Kaito said.

"Surely we must," Youichi smiled and left the library with Kaito.

_END…_

**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END IT! GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!**


End file.
